This invention relates to a portable snow thrower, and more particularly to a portable snow thrower which can throw snow to either side of the snow thrower without manipulation of mechanical baffles or similar snow directing elements.
In the prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,235, relating to a portable snow thrower, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,701,767 and 3,800,448, which relate to rotary snow throwers, snowthrowers are discussed which utilize a rotating disc with generally perpendicular blades on its surface to propel a stream of snow to one side of the snow thrower. The snow throwers in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,199,235 and 3,800,448 can only be operated to throw the snow to one side of the machine. No provision is made for throwing snow to the opposite side. The snow plow shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,701,767 utilizes two chutes which connect to the snow thrower housing. A system of manually operated interlocked doors opens one or the other of the chutes to provide for throwing the snow to a selected side of the machine.
The problem with existing snow throwers is that none of them provide a simple arrangement for selecting the direction of thrown snow which is suitable for use on a portable machine. Mechanical arrangements add weight and complexity and do not throw snow to both sides of the machine with equal efficiency.